communpediawikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:TheWitchSPiece
I have been away from wikia for a while now because I have been busy with some other things. Though I did find out that that right-wing lunatic Alita Fan created a one note villains wiki and blocked me on it forever for ‘Trolling’. I also don’t see how defending the DPRK against obvious slander and lies is trolling but that is besides the point. https://crosbys-real-life-villains-wiki.fandom.com/wiki/User:FollowerofJuche The fact is this not only is this pointless as I would never have any interest in their phatic wiki in the first place and thus, I really have no desire to edit it. Though the really frustrating thing is that this stops me from adopting any wikis which I did plan to do at some point. I don’t think I should be prevented from adopting doing so on the basis of things that I have done on other wikis and that were not Trolling in the first place. RE: Firstly, your views seem genuine to me. Now regarding the claim that you are a troll....well, things are complicated. Let's go throught things chronologically: you came on RLVW and and accused it of being "U$ propaganda". To a certain extend that may be true and some other people (probably not even Stalinists) may agree: I watched this video by BBC and saw a lot of comments comparing Stalin ant Churchil and pointing out that Churchil doesn't get criticised for his actions enough. You also criticised the pages about Kim regime but I'll come back to that latter. Later you came to RLHW and made articles on communists including Mao and the Kims. After getting blocked on that wiki you came on RLHAGGW and made even more communist pages. The last time we spoke I criticised you for making a page particulary on Stalin. Here is the thing, Stalin is considered in many societies as a dictator, in fact one of the worst dictators. When you go to school, you will be educated about how he is responsible for death of millions of people and how he send both guilty and innocent to gulags. Simmilar applies to two other major communists, Mao and Tito, they both had concentration camps and both killed more that million people. Considering them ruthless dictators is like a basic knowledge of history and you not only created pages on them but also categorised them as "Pure Good". I don't really remember whether we talked about their positive influence (it IS possible that we did talk about it, but I''' forgot '''due to overwhelming and sometimes unecessery information that entire school system gave me), I do know that we said that in Yugoslavia people were slightly more free or something similar. (Also, Tito managed to gain more respect among capitalists than Stalin did.) This isn't just a matter of whether you made articles about them, but also how you portrayed them. Most people will see such content as trolling as there is no way that they will see those people as moral perfections. Thought ironically it seems as if the majority of people who consider them great are in fact those who lived in those same "ruthless dictatorships"? I saw videos in which former Yugoslavs praise Tito and according to BBC there is a study that majority of people view Stalin positively. Now let's take a look at North Korea: unlike other communist countries it is more mysterious and there is no much clear information about what is going on inside. Personally, I didn't do much research on NK. I saw you posted some sources which supposedly debunk lies about it, but I didn't look at them yet because I wanted to do my own research about NK and see what it is being accused of beforehead. I watched a couple of videos with NK defectors and they mentioned laws which may get you killed for minor crime or even your entire family if it is something bigger (thought their primary worry was whether they will die of hunger). My view of NK is this: I don't trust every single news report that I read in newspaper because I know that some of them just want to write sensational story which they'll put on the front for impresionable idiots to buy, but I do believe that NK is a dictatorship. But even if it wasn't, that still wouldn't make Kim Jong Un and Kim Il Sung pure good. As far as I understand, there is very little information actually aviable on North Korea and if that's the case then even you as a communist wouldn't be able to tell for certainity that KJU is such a great person. There are other ways he can be bad like for instance misusing the wealth which can be used to feed people for his personal interests, or not providing proper equipment for school for example. In fact, it's due to this lack of proper information on NK that sensational news feels free to write stories in a style of a movie. The fact that it is basically a common knowledge that Stalin, Mao and Tito (thought you didn't create article about Tito) did villainus actions, NK is mysterious country and you prtrayed all those as an exemplary moral figures is why an avarege person will see you as troll (maybe some people would let you say that they did improvements to their country which can be heroic, but it is certainly not pure good). Personally, I think you are misinformed about communist leaders. This isn't to say that you don't know history. In fact, you seem to be more educated about history than all other users on RLHW including me. Nevertheles, I think you are wrong on your stance with people you consider heroes (this isn't because they are communist, but rather because what they have done): Speaking of your view, I looked at some (not all) sources you gave. I think I have certain things to criticise about them, but I need to do some more research and re-check your sources again just to be sure. I'm going to continiue my massage but for now I will send this one because it's so loooooooooooong. OK, now about the block you received... I understand the frustration and I don't think that you would really be interested in that wiki and since that's the case you shouldn't have been blocked. I don't think there is anything you can do about this though. Staff members will probably not help you because they will see you as a troll for previously mentioned reasons, and one of them already did block you once. Furthermore, they should generally keep themselves away from local community issues and seeing that you and TheAllitaFan have encountered before they have right to assume TheAllitaFan knows what she is doing. I also think I wouldn't be able to convince her to unblock you since you two had a rather tense interactions on religion and pollitical ideology. And what were those other wikis you would like to adopt? TheWitchSPiece (talk) 13:15, September 24, 2019 (UTC) I did some minor changes in the second paragraph below the videos. You may want to re-read to see its context. Regarding adopting wikis, I read Sannse's blog "How to get unblocked". Somebody named Kerry Stapleton pointed out that those who get unfairly blocked can't adopt wikis. One of the users responded to them saying that if their block was truly unfair, Staff will take it into consideration. Somebody already managed to adopt a wiki despite they were blocked. You can wait until your block on RLVW, RLHW and RLHAGGW expire, then request adoption for other wiki and explain that you never made any edits on Crosby's RLVW and that you never intended to. Your request will probably be denied because of previously mentioned reasons. It is worth a try though. https://community.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Sannse/How_to_Get_Unblocked?comments_page=1 --TheWitchSPiece (talk) 14:50, October 16, 2019 (UTC)